


AftG NSFW Fanart Collection: The Saga

by KaineShade



Series: Shade's Artwork [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hardcore, M/M, NSFW Art, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, be prepared for some neil ahegao faces, there will be explicit visuals of genitalia so dont say i didn't warn you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaineShade/pseuds/KaineShade
Summary: Just a collection of my nsfw fanart of aftg from my twitter account. Nothing else.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Shade's Artwork [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196117
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Log 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been finding myself drawing nsfw artwork for the past few days where I neglected Ao3 for awhile, so. I made this fic to compile all my nsfw artwork here to catch up with Ao3. Be prepared for uncensored visuals of explicit sexual content of aftg characters. 
> 
> Each log is considered a single collection of artwork compiled in one chapter.

[ **A Sketch from Em's Fanfic, Lessons** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229798)

**Neil preparing himself for some huge dick**

**Andreil after passionately kissing**

**Neil enjoying his ride on Andrew**

**Neil Wants Cum in His Mouth**

**Neil Teasing Kevin's Size**

**Bottom Bisexual Aaron Minyard**

**Kevin being bothered by Andrew and Neil's loud sex**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the [source](https://twitter.com/IdiotKaineShade) for more of my degenerate artwork.
> 
> More upcoming nsfw work coming soon


	2. Log 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round of degeneracy.

**Neil didn't expect Kevin's size**

** Neil waking up to Andrew's cock in his mouth **

**Catboy!Andrew stoking Neil's tail and dick**

** Neil riding Andrew once again, but this time with a key that he calls home on his collar. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the [source](https://twitter.com/IdiotKaineShade) for more of my degenerate artwork.
> 
> More upcoming nsfw work coming soon


	3. The Revealing Costume NSFW Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like the art on the actual fic, however. I decided to post it on this chapter instead.


	4. Neil in baby blue lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee inspired me to draw this from a discord gc.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [source](https://twitter.com/IdiotKaineShade) for more of my degenerate artwork.
> 
> More upcoming nsfw work coming soon


End file.
